Building Material Guide
Intro This is a quick reference guide to obtaining materials for weaponry and armor. It is important to note that there is much more diversity in material grades than what is presented here. However, for your average and standard builds this guide will point you to the simplest and most affordable option. Cores Solid Round 3/8" Fiberglass Typical application: Go-to cores for javelins. Can be used for weapons under 18". Structural fiberglass variants are stronger, but usually not by a margin that justifies the added cost. Additional Information: * Cheap * Not reliable for most weaponry Best Supplier(s): Kencove Solid Round 1/2" Fiberglass Typical application: '''Standard core for almost all blue weapons and light reds. '''Structural fiberglass variants are stronger, but usually not by a margin that justifies the added cost. Additional Information: * Cheap * Reliable * Not suitable for weapon classes larger than a kokatana Best Supplier(s): Kencove Solid Round 2/3" Fiberglass Typical application: '''Standard core for medium range black weaponry. Additional Information: * Cheap * Reliable * Not suitable for weapon classes larger than a kelv * Not suitable for blue weaponry Best Supplier(s): Kencove Hollow Round 1/2" Fiberglass '''Typical application: '''Niche core for generation 7 weaponry Additional Information: * Much lighter than solid 1/2" fiberglass * Proven to be a cheaper alternative to carbon/fiberglass hybrid tubes. * Exact durability is still unknown. However as of October 2018 no Gen7 cores have broke. * Not suitable for weapon classes larger than a Sengatana Best Supplier(s): Max-Gain Systems Hollow Round 1" Fiberglass '''Typical application: '''Standard core for pikes, glaives, and dai naginatas Additional Information: * Highly rigid and durable * Commonly called Bandshoppe Best Supplier(s): Tote-Unlimited 0.472" Solid Carbon '''Typical application: '''Generation 8 weaponry. Hanedachi, Hanenata, Zanbato, etc. Additional Information: * Low weight * More rigid than 1/2" fiberglass counterpart Best Supplier(s): Rockwest Foams Volara '''Typical application: Go-to foam for all bladed weaponry. Does not seem to come in thicknesses higher than 1/2". Best Supplier(s): Foam N' More 2lb Minicell Typical application: We usually only use this foam to get blade-foam that is thicker than 1/2". We often buy it in 3/4" and 1". Best Supplier(s): Foam N' More Blue Foam Typical application: Shield foam. It can be used for blade foam, but is considerably inferior to volara. Best Supplier(s): Wal-Mart 4lb Minicell Typical application: Go-to foam for creating a structural base layer in weapons. Best Supplier(s): Foam N' More Floor Mat Typical application: Softer, local version of 4lb minicell. Often only used in capping cores, making the base layer of pommels, and adding structural layers in spears. It can be used as a structural base layer in weapons, but the mat thickness is inconsistent. Best Supplier(s): Harbor Freight Unicell Typical application: Go-to foam for projectiles. There are cheaper alternatives, but none match this level of quality. Best Supplier(s): McMaster Tapes Strapping Tape Typical application: Securing stabbing tips. Best Supplier(s): Can be at Walmart, Lowes, home depot, etc Hockey Tape Typical application: Finishing Tape. Best Supplier(s): Howie's Hockey Tape Packaging Tape Typical application: Reinforcing tape. Mostly used on spear shafts, but occasionally used on blades. Best Supplier(s): Can be at Walmart, Lowes, Home Depot, etc Tyvek Tape Typical application: Reinforcing tape. Best Supplier(s): Can be at Lowes, Home Depot, etc Notes